domia_abr_wyrdafandomcom-20200213-history
Tales
''Tales'' This is leaves us with how to handle Star Wars Tales stories. To reiterate, the aforementioned former CT from several years ago decided to cover "ambiguous Tales content" in the main article body. There is no such thing as "ambiguous Tales content" anymore, but we should still cover this content within the main article body. What makes this situation complicated is the unclear canonicity of Tales content. All Tales stories from issues 1-20 were published under the non-canon Infinities label, but Leland Chee said that all issues 1-20 were included in the Holocron "with varying levels of canonicity" and to "consider everything that's not completely outrageous or intentionally comic as S-canon. If it's referenced in another non-''Tales'' source, then elevate it to C-canon." This means that all Tales 1-20 stories had some level of canonicity (either S-canon or C-canon) except those that were "completely outrageous or intentionally comic." Unfortunately, unless we get Chee to give us a list of everything he personally considered to be "intentionally comic," it's impossible for us to know precisely where he drew the line. So I propose we don't even try and that we keep things as simple as possible. Vote 3a: Amending Canon policy The first thing we need to do is amend the Canon policy. In writing it, I overlooked these statements that Chee made. The Canon policy states, in regards to Tales issues 1-20, "The stories appearing in these issues were labeled as Infinities and should be considered non-canon unless referenced by other source material." Instead, this sentence should read: The Holocron continuity database included all of the stories from these issues with varying levels of canonicity. Leland Chee stated, "Consider everything that's not completely outrageous or intentionally comic as S-canon. If it's referenced in another non-''Tales'' story, then elevate it to C-canon." Support Oppose Comments Vote 3b: Tales content within articles Chee considered all of the Tales stories to be either S-canon or C-canon except for stories or elements of stories that he considered to be "completely outrageous or intentionally comic." As I said, it's impossible for us to know what precisely he considered intentionally comic. It's a subjective notion, and we could be arguing about this amongst ourselves forever in trying to define every element of every Tales story as intentionally comic or not. Instead, I propose we make this as simple on ourselves as we can and avoid trying to define anything. We simply cover all non-contradictory Tales 1-20 content in Legends article bodies and label it with and , which is how Wookieepedia:Layout Guide#Non-canon sections says to do it anyway. Lucasfilm left us with an ambiguous situation, so that's how we will present it: will be reworded as such: The following section contains information from a Star Wars Tales 1-20 story. Lucasfilm considered all Tales 1-20 content that was not "completely outrageous or intentionally comic" to have some level of canonicity within the ''Star Wars'' Legends continuity. Editor discretion is advised." And, assuming Vote 1 in this proposal passes, we can then amend the proposed "Unlicensed sources" subsection from that vote to say "Star Wars Tales and unlicensed sources," with the following: ''Star Wars'' Legends articles will comprehensively cover all non-contradictory stories from Star Wars Tales issues 1-20 within the article body. This content must be clearly labeled with the following advisory tags: ... Conversely, any Tales 1-20 stories that were contradictory of higher canon will then be covered in the BTS as Infinities. Support Oppose Comments